


It Had to be You

by enamoredd



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by that one song, M/M, Pining, help them, late submission for daisuga week 2017, should I say slight angst? Is this considered slight angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: "May I?"A night out with bad-boy-wannabe, Daichi Sawamura, might have been the thing he needed to get his act together.Day One of Daisuga Week:Staying In||Sneaking Out





	It Had to be You

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LATE FOR DAISUGA WEEK?!?!
> 
> Yeah soooo I was pretty sick for the past two weeks (?) and I basically couldn't really use the laptop without getting a bit dizzy so ( ᐛ )و ( ᐛ )و ( ᐛ )و
> 
> Get ready for the daisuga spam mi amigos

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble for this Daichi Sawamura.”

He couldn’t believe the situation he was in: out and about in Daichi’s good ‘ol pickup truck, clad in his shrimp pajamas. If his sister found out he was off sneaking out when “she was in charge” – she was most definitely not in charge – she would END him.

Suga held his head in between his hands. “God, I’m supposed to be the reckless bad boy, not you!” “Being in a gang for two hours doesn’t make you a bad boy.” Suga rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter what the brunette said, he was a bad boy - gang or no gang. Daichi was indeed a puzzle and it sucked that the thought of Daichi being a better bad boy gave him tingly feelings.

Good tingly feelings.

The silver haired teen whispers a few curses beneath his breath. If he was gonna be stuck on the road with this supposed bad boy, he should at least get himself together.

“Yeah whatever you– DAICHI YOU BANGED UP MY GOSHDARN SCOOTER.”  
“I’LL PAY FOR THAT.”

Well, so much for getting himself together.

Suga looked back just in time to see a glimpse of his baby scooter lying sort of dead on the ground. How the crash didn’t wake his sister up, he doesn’t know. He turned to look back at the road ahead in an attempt to temporarily forget the possible death of his child. “This better be worth it, Daichi Sawamura. Bangin’ up my pride and joy, stealing my bad boy reputation-” “You’re not a bad boy.” “-and sneaking me out this late at night. In my pajamas. Next time at least give me time to look decent? You look great.” Daichi’s face turned a vibrant shade of red, mumbling as he tried to form a sentence despite his embarrassment. “G-gosh, Suga, I didn’t think I was doing anything too bad.” He puffed out a low sigh before taking in a deep breath, puffing up his chest to look more confident. “You’ll see, Suga. You’ll see.”

Suga didn’t realize how long they were on the road until Daichi choked out a ‘we’re here’ in the middle of Suga’s passionate rambling about the physics behind elephant childbirth. He checked the time on Daichi’s phone. Twenty minutes. They’ve been on the road for twenty minutes, which if you think about it, is enough time to get you in a gang.

Not that he wanted to be in a gang. Probably.

“Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise.” Of course Daichi would make it a surprise – he’s wouldn’t be Daichi if wasn’t a surprise. “This better be worth it, Daichi Sawamura.” The other man chuckles, “I can’t count how many times you’ve said that, and how many times I’ve told you: you’ll see.”

Needless to say, Suga was very much surprised at the sight before him.

“How the hell did you find this place?” He spins around in a daze as he takes in every detail of his surroundings. It was indeed a beautiful place. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the little field before them, giving them just enough light to make out the silhouette of flowers yet to blossom without disrupting the atmosphere of the peaceful night. He gasped at the unfathomable amount of fireflies that sprinkled across the sky and it made him think that each little floating light was just another life that was trying to get by. Looking over to his right, he discovers a small lake with four little ducklings blindly following their mother duck. He giggles at the sight, thinking of how he himself blindly followed Daichi to this mysterious place.

“Found it with my gang as I was threatening children for their lunch money.” The silver haired man stops looking around to squint his eyes at the damn hooligan and Daichi raises his hands in mock surrender. “Found it when I was small. It’s my secret hideout on the nights when I just need to, um, figure stuff out.” He breathes out a small sigh as his eyes scrape the night sky. “Just figured you would need a little air after juicing out your brain.”

“Oh.” So this is what it was. The trip to this hideout was for Suga to rewind and to find his muse again. Daichi went out of his way just for the silver haired man to take a break and he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t ache at the gesture. He knew he texted the other a bit too often with regards to his writer’s block, but he didn’t think he would go out of his way to share his special hiding spot. He was, after all, expecting just a pat on the back or whatever friendzoned gesture he can think of. He really picked out a good one, this Daichi Sawamura kid.

He wiped away the pseudo tears in his eyes. “Well aren’t you a great kiddo.” He could hear Daichi’s grumblings of embarrassed ‘no problems’ as he playfully ruffled the other man’s hair. Their laughter ebbed away into a peaceful silence and they found themselves wordlessly sitting next to each other.

Daichi is the one to break the silence. “I think that little guy is lost.” He points up to a lonesome firefly that’s aimlessly wandering about, clearly lost and not knowing where exactly to go. They both follow the little light with their eyes, watching the little creature float about in its own adventure to finding what they were destined to do. It made the cogs in Suga’s brain turn.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one stuck in a bit of a rut.

The writer shakes his head. “I don’t think he’s very lost. Look.” They watch as that same firefly approaches another little twinkling light. The two little lights slow down to dance around each other in a trance, with one taking the lead and the other allowing themselves to be taken away until they both become one with the stars in the sky. Suga had to look away. He couldn’t bring himself to intrude such a moment, even if it was just between two fireflies. “I like to think they’re in their own little bubble of, well, _them_. A time loop of sorts if that’s what you want to call it. A place where time stands still, just for a moment or two, and nothing else really matters.” He couldn’t stop himself from rambling out his thoughts, something that Daichi has heard countless of times in the years he’s known the troubled writer. Suga could feel the heaviness of his friend’s gaze upon him and he turns to see the smug curve of his lips. It worked - his muse was back. “Okay, okay I give. This was all _very worth it_.” 

Suga’s looks up at the taller man when he doesn’t immediately respond to his retort and is taken aback by the intense look that Daichi gives him. He finds himself getting lost in Daichi’s eyes. A rich chocolate brown with flecks of gold that danced across his eyes. They both stare into each other’s souls and they can’t look away. It was in that moment that they notice the small gap between them, just enough for a fairy or two to fit in between. Daichi breaks the spell as he looks away and coughs into his right hand, the other reaching out to Suga in a way that made the young writer feel like the man before him was offering his everything.

“May I?”

Suga accepted his fate as he was being pulled against the other’s chest. He didn’t realize how much he has fallen for the other until he felt the tightening of his airways in his longing to stay in the other man’s arms. Laying his head on the crook of Daichi’s neck, they slowly start to sway. He could hear him hum a soft tune - an old song that made Suga’s heart clench every time. With every note and with every step they took, they both began to realize the aches in their chests - the heaviness of the realization that they could be so much more and the weight it carried. The same thought crossed their minds: they couldn’t bring themselves to jeopardize what they already had. They felt the same selfishness that stemmed from how they both found comfort in one another and how they only hoped that the feeling was mutual. They swayed to a bittersweet dance, neither of them knowing how both longed for the other, and that was then they both settled for this small moment before they burst from this little bubble of _them_ – before they had to go back to being just Daichi, the bad boy who would give a piece of himself to make another feel whole, and being just Suga, the writer who looked for a muse in a certain human being.

“Can we stay like this a bit longer?”  
“Of course, Suga, of course.”

And just like that, they continued to whisk themselves away in their make believe time loop with nothing but their dancing and the glow of the fireflies to guide them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aster-mocha


End file.
